Pups and Jake's Backstory!
Summary When Elias, Kelly, Ryder, Katie, Ace, Danny, Carlos, Ranger and the PAW Patrol visit Jake the pups and Everest find some of his personal belongings and discover that Sunset Shimmer once high school bully was his crush at Canterlot High and she would always picked on him Charecters * Jake * Sunset Shimmer * Everest * Elias Vincent * Kelly Walter * Angel * Terry * Ryder * Katie * Ace Sorensen * Danny * Carlos * Ranger * Tracker * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye * Snips and Snails Transcript (Title has Everest and a Canterlot High School yearbook on it) Everest:Pups and Jake's Backstory! (We open on daytime in Adventure Bay at the school it is let out for the weekend) Mayabella:I don't know about you but we'll be somewhere this weekend. Danny:Who? Mayabella:Scrap and me. Scrap:(OS)Mayabella! (Cuts to him running up to her) Mayabella:What is it Scrap? Scrap:I saw a giant spider! Mayabella:Have you been taking James' pills? Scrap:No! Look! (It resembles the Spider King it trips over a trash can and it is revealed to be Harlod) Harold:Meddling Kids and Pup! I wanted to scare him! (Leaves they go back to talking) Ranger:What was that all about? Ryder:Harold and his craziness. Ace:I remember the time we caught the Scary Swamp Monster, the Gremlin Ghost that looks like the Roller Ghoster only with blue fur. Danny:The ghost of Evel Knivele. Elias:So where's today's mystery gonna take you? Cause you caught Harold. Kelly:Yeah what is it? Ryder:I don't know. We should all head up to Jake's mountain. Maybe the Adventure Bay Snow Monster will scare off people. Ranger:Yeah let's go in the Mystery Patroller. Mayabella:Ok you guys enjoy it. Ranger:Thanks Mayabella, you and Scrap have a good weekend. Mayabella:We will Ranger, thanks. (Scene Changer:Everest's badge she and Jake are outside waiting for Elias and Angel) Everest:When will they be here Jake? Jake:Soon enough Everest. Everest:They'll be so surprised! Jake:Yeah, they like mysteries so much like Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc gang it's the least we can do. They're great pals. (Everest sees the Mystery Patroller arrive) Everest:Here they are and here they come. (Pulls van up they get out) Ryder:Hi Jake. Jake:Hey gang. Are you guys ready for a special surprise? Danny:Is it daredevil jumping skydiving? Jake:No. Elias:A trip to an amusement park or circus? Jake:Kind of. Ranger:A trip to a castle? Jake:With that part of it yeah. Katie:Well what is it? Jake:We're gonna take you dudes on a mystery solving weekend road trip. And we only need the Mystery Patroller. Ace:Well let's get going. Danny:Going home I hope. Carlos:I think she means on the road trip. Tracker:Si I agree amigos. We should it would be lots of fun. Katie:Yeah let's go. Terry:Oh boy. Kelly:What's the matter Terry? Terry:Another Scary place to be haunted supposedly haunted by ghouls ghosts goblins and monsters. Kelly:Will you relax? It's just people in costume. Angel:She's right Terry. Ryder:Well come on gang. Jake:We can't leave we're all not here yet? Ranger:Whadda you mean? Everest:We're waiting for Sunset Shimmer. Jake:Yeah so why don't we go in and wait? (Scene Changer:PAW Patrol logo they watch TV) Rubble:Ha ha! I love this show! Besides Apollo, this is funny! Veronica:And Funhouse is really.... (Pulls mask off revealing) All:Old man Jenkins?! Frank:He used this suit to make him look like anybody's refection in the hall of mirrors. Veronica:To drum up business. Scraggy:The hot dogs were like yummy man. Dally:You two only think about your stomachs. Jenkins:And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! Ruffy:Ruffy-Ruff. (They laugh ending the episode cuts back to them) Ryder:One of the best episodes ever. Danny:Agreed. (The pups go around to look for stuff Everest finds something in Jake's closet) Everest:Hey guys look at this. (Pulls out box) Zuma:An old shoe box? Rocky:Let's take it to Jake, he might know what it is. (Cuts back to living room) Terry:Jake we have a question. Jake:Well sure Terry. Everest:What's this? (Shows him the box) Jake:My old memory box. I used to have this during my junior year at Canterlot High School. (Opens it shows them a Wonderbolts team shirt) Jake:My old Wonderbolts team shirt. (Picks up an old schoolbag) Jake:My old schoolbag. Ace:Hey what's that? (Talks about an old article from the Canterlot High School News which reads NEW STUDENT HAS CRUSH ON LONGTIME SCHOOL BULLY picture of him with Sunset Shimmer doing the don't care pose Snips and Snails are beside her) Danny:What is that? Jake:The school paper. Danny:Yeah but what is this about? (Reads headline)New student has crush on longtime school bully. Carlos:Yeah Jake did you have a crush on Sunset Shimmer even back when she was bad? Jake:Yeah. Tracker:Can you tell us? Elias:Yeah while we wait for her. Jake:Ok. Well (Clears throat)It started back when I started attending Canterlot High... (Blury scene happens we seen the school in the same angle it was from Equestria Girls words appear that read:FIVE YEARS AGO as bus pulls up to the school cuts to students getting off one of them being a young man in his teens it's Jake he walks up to the building) Jake:Wow so this is Canterlot High. (Walks through courtyard to school entrance inside he walks around feeling like Twilight in the first movie and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by Diamond Tiara closes her phone and pushes Jake out of the way) Diamond Tiara:Outta the way! Silver Spoon:Yeah! Jake:HEY! (Goes back to minding his business walks through the hallway Scootaloo nearly runs him over with her scooter) Jake:Whoa! Scootaloo:Opps sorry. Apple Bloom:She's always wild on this thing. Sweetie Belle:Yeah it's her only transportation. Scootaloo:Like I said sorry. (Goes off Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle follow her he goes about his business) Jake:I should have asked those rude girls and then those other three girls where the principal's office is. (Fluttershy walks by bumps into him) Fluttershy:Oh sorry. Jake:It's ok. I'm Jake what's your name? (Like how Twilight met her in the first episode and the human version (Which is this Fluttershy) she be's scared and quit) Fluttershy:Uh...My name is Fluttershy. Jake:I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Fluttershy:My name is...(Quietly)Fluttershy. Jake:What was that? Fluttershy:(Even quietly)Fluttershy. Jake:Right. Well I just need to find the principal's office. Fluttershy:Oh Principal's Celestia's office is down the hall Jake:Thanks. (Goes to her office inside Principal Celestia is doing what she did when Twilight came to her office in the movie a knocking is heard) Principal Celestia:Yes? Jake:Uh Principal Celestia? Principal Celestia:Yes who are you? Jake:I'm Jake. The new student here. Are you too busy? Principal Celestia:No, no come in, come in. Have a seat please. Jake:Yes ma'am. Principal Celestia:Tell me about yourself Jake. Jake:I'm uh from Adventure Bay and uh my parents had job transfers so we moved here to Canterlot City. Principal Celestia:Ok here is your schedule. Enjoy your first day here at Canterlot High. Jake:I will Thanks. Oh I met this quiet girl and she was being nervous. Principal Celestia:Oh that's Fluttershy. She has a soft heart for animals. Jake:I see. Well thanks again. (Scene Changer: Chase's badge Jake is walking through the halls and bumps into Sunset Shimmer and he falls down) Sunset:Watch it! Jake:Sorry i.....(Looks up and love at first sight his eyes turn into hearts) Sunset:(Gets into his face angrily)HELLO?! Jake:(Love goofy way)Hello. Sunset:(Rolls her eyes)Oh brother. Snails:Uh what do you want us to do Sunset? Sunset:Nothing Snails. (Eyes Jake does a smile like she did to Twilight holds out hand Jake thinks she wants to help him up) Sunset:What are you doing?! Jake:You're holding your hand out to help me up. Sunset:No that means I want your lunch money. Jake:But I need my money for lunch. (Picks him up by the shirt) Sunset:EXCUSE ME?! Jake:(Quietly)Sorry. Sunset:You're dead meat! Jake:I'm Jake what's your name? (Under breath)Hot stuff. Sunset:Sunset Shimmer! I'm the queen of this school. Jake:Whoa ok. (Sunset leans down to face Jake angrily) Sunset:And you better remember this because I'm only gonna say this once. I rule this school. (Leaves and calls Snips and Snails bell rings for lunch cuts cafeteria) Fluttershy:And it's just that only Sunset Shimmer knows about the school. She's the bully. Jake:I think I love her. Fluttershy:(Spits food out)WHAT?! (Cuts to him covered in food with a sigh look back to Fluttershy)Oh sorry. (Wipes off the mess) Jake:So anybody else you hang out with? Fluttershy:Well there's the rest of my friends. I'll show you them after a while. After lunch I mean. (Scene Changer:Fluttershy's cutie mark Pinkie Pie is making cookies Rainbow Dash is jamming out Applejack plays checkers with Rarity Fluttershy comes in with Jake) Fluttershy:Everyone this is Jake. Jake:Hi. Applejack:Howdy Jake. A pleasure making your acquaintance. Pinkie:Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash:Sup I'm Rainbow Dash. Rarity:Hello I'm Rarity and if you need help with fashion, I'm the one. Jake:Riiight. So are you girls friends of each other? Applejack:Eyup. Jake:Great, can I be apart of your group? Rarity:Of course darling. Jake:Great. Say I gotta go do some work in the library. How bout we talk later at the malt shop? Pinkie Pie:If you're talking about Sugarcube Corner you're on. Jake:Great I'll meet you there right after school. Fluttershy:That sounds ok. (Cuts to library where he goes in and Snips and Snails follow him he does some research trying to open up on a history website it won't open) Jake:Dude! Come on! (Keeps clicking button Cheerilee comes by) Jake:(To Cheerilee)Excuse me ma'am what's wrong with this computer? Cheerilee:Yes you need to wait for it to finish loading. (Sees it loading) Jake:Oh. (Loud music is heard as he has a face that looks like it's hard to hear as he falls out of the chair his teeth grunt they both see the Cutie Mark Crusaders listening to their music video Cheerilee turns off stereo) Cheerilee:Girls! How many times do I have to tell you the school computers are for research purposes only? AppleBloom:Yes Miss Cheerilee. Sweetie Belle:Hey aren't you the new kid we near ran over un the hall? Jake:Yes...yes I am. I'm just gonna go. I gotta meet Applejack Rarity Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie at the Sweet Shop. AppleBloom:Applejack's Ma'h sister. Ma'h older brother Big Macintosh goes here too. Jake:He does? (Big Mac comes in) Big Macintosh:Eyup. Cheerilee ya ready to go? Cheerilee:Eyup. My Sweetums. (To Crusaders)Remember girls. Only for doing research. (Leaves leaving Jake confused) Jake:What's that all about? Scootaloo:We uh once made them something for Hearts And Hands Day. It was special. Jake:Ok. I'm just gonna go. Cheerilee:Let me get my coat and we'll go Smoopy Doop. Big Macintosh:Eyup ma'h Smoopy Doopy Sweetums. Jake:Hey there. Big Macintosh:Howdy. You the new kid who's hangin out with ma'h sister? Sweetie Belle:Rarity's my sister in case you're wondering. Jake:OoooK. (Leaves we fade to Sugar Cube Corner inside we see Derpy Hooves eating muffins with Bulk Biceps Flash Sentry and his band discussing new lyrics Trixie and he friends preforming a disappearing act using only ice cream and we see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talking to each other then to the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Big Mac and Cheerilee then to the Equestria Girls and Jake's table) Applejack:Boy howdy. Them teenage mystery solvers known as Mystery Inc did it again. (Shows them headline and article) Rainbow Dash:Mystery Inc Closes Case of the Swamp Pirate Zombie Ghost. (The gang are on either side and Velma has the mask the costume and mask resemble one of Morgan Moonscar's men the one with only one pupil and looks like the center zombie chasing Daphne and Fred) Rarity:This is front page news. Well mostly of the Canterlot Press. (We see Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle and Spike walk by (Since this is before she attended Canterlot High the Friendship Games haven't taken place yet so this Spike only does dog noises) she goes up to counter) Sci-Twi:I'll have two cheeseburgers to go. And a sandwich and a vanilla milkshake and liver flavored milkshake to go too. Mr Cake:Coming up Twilight. (Spike barks) Sci-Twi:If only you could talk Spike. Then I could understand you. (We see the Dazzlings at their table Sonata (Like always)gets a taco) Sonata:Mmm. Sour cream is good. Especially on Taco Thursday. I mean usually it's only on Tuesday but this is just good having it only two times a day. Aria:Shut up Sonata. Sonata:You shut up Aria. Adagio:You both shut up! (Cuts to Wallflower Blush doing plant life in a book she writes it down) Wallflower:Boy Sunset Shimmer is terrible. Even picking on the new kid. (Cuts to Micro Chips fixing a robot) Micro Chips:You'll soon be cool. Once you're done I'll be a star student. (Cuts to Shadowbolts) Lemon Zest:WE ROCK!!! YEAH! Sugarcoat:Do you have to keep doing that? Indigo Zap:She's right, We rule and CHS drools. Ha. Sunny Flare:Yeah! Shadowbots rule Wonderbolts drool. Sour Sweet:(Sweetly)Yay we are the best team ever! (Sourly)Then we can rub our hands onto that new kid's face. But we can kick him around. (Cuts to Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce) Timber:Look I know Filthy Ritch has been trying to by up Camp Everfree. But there's nothing we can do Gloriosa. Gloriosa:Yes there is Timber! (Cuts to Jake and girls) Jake:So I like Sunset. She's hot. Applejack:T'only thing she is is that she's evil. Jake:Evil? Rainbow:She'd wanna kick you around. Pinkie:And you're like her new victim. Jake:N-N-Next victim? Applejack:Yup only because you just bumped into her in the hallway this mornin. Jake:Ok. Well I better be getting home. (Gets up to leave) Rarity:If only he'd have known sooner. Pinkie:Cupcakes? Sunset:(OS)Where is he!?(The girls turn to see her and Snips and Snails on ether side of her) Where is he!? (Goes over to the girls everyone tries to avoid eye contact) Sunset:Where is he? Rainbow Dash:Who? Sunset:This Jake kid? Where is he? Pinkie:Oh he went home to hide from you. Equestria Girls:PINKE!!!!! Sunset:That's all I needed to hear. Snips, Snails I'm gonna go take care fo this guy. Snails:Uh you want us to steal a seat for you Sunset? (Puts he hands on their faces as she leaves) Sunset:Nope. I'm gonna go get this guys. (Leaves fades to Jake's house inside his room he pace back and fourth) Jake:Ok Jake calm down Sunset won't find you here. (Phone rings he answers it)H-Hello? Pinkie what are you doing? Pinkie:Ok I'm sorry really really am but I I I. Jake:What did you do Pinkie? Pinkie:I told Sunset you were at you house. Jake:You didn't! Pinkie:Yeah sorry. (Beat is heard he drops the phone and freaks out packing up his clothes) Jake:Ok got your bags packed and your next bus leave in ten minutes you got plenty of time to....... Janet:(OS)Why hello are you a friend of Jake's? (He is scared cuts to see Sunset and Jake's mom at the door) Sunset:I'm his girlfriend so yeah you could say that and I'm only wanting to talk to him. Is uh he home cause a friend of mine at school said he was. Janet:Yes his room is the last door at the end of the hallway, just go up the stairs and to your right is the last room. Sunset:Thanks. (Walks past he she hides he evil smirk cuts to Jake panicing) Jake:TOO LATE!!!!!! I gotta hide! (Locks the door and goes to closet) Jake:No she'll find me there! (Pounding is heard he feels the beating of his heart sweat drips down his face the knob jiggles) Jake:I GOTTA HIDE! (Ducks under the bed peeks under to see who it is he sees his dad) James:There ya go miss Shimmer. Sunset:Thank you. Could you close the door? James:Of course. Leave it locked or unlocked? Sunset:I'll lock it back when you leave. James:Ok I'm gonna go read the paper. Sunset:(Call out to him and waves kindly cuts back to inside she chuckles happily as she closes the door and turns angry like when she did when Twilight told her to leave Fluttershy alone) Now to find that new kid. (Checks the drowrs)No. (Goes over to the closet)No. (Phone is heard) Jake:Pinkie nows not a good time to talk now I've got a few minutes to to to.... I'll call ya back. (Sunset pulls up the sheets) Sunset:Found ya. Jake:You found me. YAY! Sunset:So what do I get? Jake:Not punching me to death. Sunset:No I was thinking of getting the next twenty five minutes of beating the crap out of you. Jake:Can I go freshen up first? Sunset:No! Jake:How bout the next ten minutes of beating me up? Sunset:That works too. (Drags him from under the bed)The only bed you'll need is a hospital bed at Canterlot General Hospital. Jake:I don't think so! (Pushes her down grabs his bag and runs she acts like when Spike grabbed the crown and gets up) I'm gettin outta here! (Janet is reading GOOD HOUSE WIFE MONTHLY James is reading the Canterlot Press)Mom dad I'm going on a long trip I'll see ya! (Runs out the door Sunset has her arms out like she's gonna kill him) Sunet:Come back here! Janet:I remember when I wound run after you. James:Yeah and I wouldn't go near you until the dance. (Cuts to Jake running for his life) Bus Driver:Last call! Jake:Here's my ticket! (Sunset almost has him but the Bus Driver stops her) Bus Driver:Sorry young lady but you need a ticket for the local city bus. Sunset:Dang it! (Sits on a bench angry with her arms crossed in a huff bus drives off) Sunset:This ain't over not by a long shot! Everyday'll be a living nightmare for you! Like Nightmare Moon! (Jake is scared and sighs with relief) Jake:Man that was close. (We fade to hotel inside Jake's room his is reading a magazine and the phone rings he answers it) Jake:Hello room 25. Oh hi mom. Don't worry I got plenty of money and after I'm finished with high school I could go and start a ski resort up in the mountains in Adventure Bay. Yup the original owner is sailing the place due to a polor bear monster and he wants to retire. Huh? You're inviting a friend from school over to my room? Ok they're on their way? Ok great. (Knocking is heard) Jake:That's probably them now. Come in. I'll call ya back mom. I'll be staying here for the night. I love you and dad too. Bye. (Sunset enters the room) Sunset:(Devilous smile she had when see saw everyone voting for Twilight)Hello Jake. Jake:(Scared)Oh no. (Sunset closes the door and locks it and pulls the blinds so no one will see them and the curtains cracks her knuckles as she goes up to Jake) Jake:(Scared and quietly)Oh no. (Cuts to outside we hear Jake scream in pain we then cut to hospital it's the general hospital inside Jake's room he's got bandages all over him and bruises) Jake:Now I think that's what they call girl power. Janet:How'd this happen? James:Yeah son tell us we're your parents. Jake:Sunset Shimmer threatened me at school. James:Well you could have told the principal. Jake:I didn't think about it. I know I'm gonna be in here for a couple of days. James:Ok son I hope you feel good. (Dr Hooves comes in) Dr Hooves:Excuse me, Jake has one more visitor and you two should leave. Jame:Sure. Thank you Dr Hooves. Janet:We'll see you tomorrow son. (They leave Sunset comes in) Sunset:Hey Jake. Jake:Don't hurt me. Sunset:It's not that and well I like you too. Jake:Y-you do? Sunset:Yeah I always be pushing around kids the new and the old ones, so I did both to you. Jake:You're just saying that aren't you? Sunset:No I mean it I'm serious. How bout I order a pizza and when you get out we could go back to the hotel and do you know have a little time together. Jake:Sure. (Dr Horse comes in) Dr Horse:Miss Shimmer you'll have to leave it's dinner time. Sunset:I'll stay with him. He's my handsome man. Dr Horse:Ok fine. (Nuers comes in with dinner which is mash potatos peas broccoli a slice of apple pie Sunset feeds Jake he likes it) Sunset:I'm gonna go down and get some dinner myself. Jake:I like Sunset Shimmer. (Flashback ends and back to the present) Jake:And when she got back we watched an episode of Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids. Kelly:That was beautiful. Elias:Yeah and the way you were acting saying a bully girl wants to fight you reminds me of the episode of The Loud House where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fight. Jake:Yeah and it's something I'm kind of not proud of. Only because I couldn't tell my parents sooner. (Sunset comes in with her pocket book around her) Sunset:Hey guys you ready? Jake:Yeah we've been waiting for you. Sunset:Let's get ready for the weekend road trip. Danny:Sunset you liked Jake and just wanted to pick on him? Sunset:Yeah. (To Jake)You told them that story of you freshman year at Canterlot High didn't you? Jake:Yeah. Well let's get going. (Scene Changer:Mystery Patrol logo the Mystery Patroller is on the highway up front Jake drives Sunset rides in the middle and Everest rides shot gun the rest are in the back they cruse down the highway) Ryder:(OS)So Jake and Sunset where are we headed to? Jake:(OS)Diamond Cove. Danny:(OS)Like what's Diamond Cove? Sunset:(OS)Since you guys like mysteries Diamond Cove is haunted. Danny:(OS)Haunted!? Zoinks man. Rubble:(OS)Rubble Double Dooo! (They pass a sign saying DIAMOND COVE 100 MILES we black out ending the episode) Trivia * The Shadowbolts, Human Twilight, The Dazzlings, Bulk Biceps, Derpy Hooves, Diamond Tiara, Sliver Spoon, Flash Sentry,Big Macintosh, Trixie Lulamoon, Cheerilee, Winona, Granny Smith,Wallflower Blush, Micro Chips, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce and the Cutie Mark Crusaders all make appearances in this episode * Spike only barks because this is set before Equestria Girls:Friendship Games * The newspaper is similar to Ben Ravencroft reading about the Gangs moat monster case and the gang solving a zombie pirate mystery is from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Category:Season 5